The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 17
Chapter description :Jayfeather enters the camp after visiting the Moonpool. Mousefur calls the medicine cat over, and Jayfeather offers to get her daisy leaves for her legs. She snaps that that wasn't why she wanted to talk to him and tells him what Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw had said about Ashfur that morning. Jayfeather nods when she asks if he knew. He tells her that Ashfur had threatened him, too. Mousefur sniffs that if Ashfur’s death suited Jayfeather and he replies that it suited the whole Clan. She says that harm has been done to Ashfur, Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, and Jayfeather, but tells him that the Clan now has to carry on as normal. As Jayfeather starts to leave, Mousefur suddenly asks if there is darkness coming. Jayfeather asks her what she knows and she replies that her dreams have been trouble, but she does not know anything useful. When Mousefur says she never thought she’d see the end of the Clans, Jayfeather promises that, as long as he is alive, it won't be, and sits by her until she falls asleep. :When Hollyleaf returns with Purdy, Jayfeather approaches and tells Hollyleaf he needs to talk to her. Purdy complains that young cats have no manners, but leaves them. Hollyleaf guesses correctly that he knew about what had happened that morning and Jayfeather replies that Mousefur had told him. He asks if she understands what Brambleclaw did for her, realizing how much Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight must still love them. Hollyleaf murmurs that they all know she killed a cat, but it wasn't an accident. Jayfeather realizes what Mousefur meant by harm being done. He says to his sister that they’ll have to live with what happened but tells her that he’s glad she’s back. Hollyleaf replies that she missed him, too, and wonders if it had been better if she hadn't and they had just forgotten her. Jayfeather replies that they never would have and the siblings fall silent. :The silence is broken by Lionblaze's patrol coming back. As Cinderheart deals with the apprentices, Jayfeather comments on how natural a mentor she is and StarClan made the right decision in giving her a second life. Suddenly, Lionblaze’s grief pierces Jayfeather, and he asks his brother what is wrong. Lionblaze snaps that he wouldn't understand and all he thinks of is the prophecy, and Jayfeather tells his brother to try him. Lionblaze explains how Cinderheart won't be with him because he's too important. Jayfeather thinks of Half Moon as his brother stalks away. He resolves to make sure Cinderheart knows that Lionblaze is not the only important cat. :That night Jayfeather walks in Cinderheart’s dreams. He finds her as she just misses catching a piece of prey. Cinderheart greets Jayfeather and worries that she is in StarClan. Jayfeather assures her that she is still alive and tells her that he has something to show her. Jayfeather brings up the old ThunderClan camp in the forest and leads Cinderheart to it. :The two cats find a patrol made up of younger Firestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm. Sandstorm teases a young gray she-cat about picking herbs, and the young cat tells her that she can bring it up with Yellowfang. Sandstorm mocks alarm and Graystripe meows that she does not want her ears clawed. The young cat calls after them that squirrel is Yellowfang's favorite food when Firestar suggests bringing her something to put her in a good mood. :Cinderheart is staring at the young cat in astonishment, saying that she looks just like herself. They follow the gray cat to the clearing and Cinderheart asks if she knows that they were following, to which Jayfeather replies that they are not really there. The two cats emerge into the old camp as Cinderpelt limps to the old medicine cat's den and Jayfeather notes that Yellowfang looks the same. Yellowfang sniffs Cinderpelt’s bundle and tells her that some of the leaves are wilted. When Cinderpelt points out that they can use those first, Yellowfang snorts and tells her to put them away before they see to Whitestorm, who is also in the den. Cinderheart comments that Cinderpelt is a great medicine cat. He tells Cinderheart he didn't know her and this is before the cats came to the lake. Jayfeather tells her that the apprentice’s name is Cinderpelt. Cinderheart does not interrupt but Jayfeather notes that she is surprised at the similarities in their names. Jayfeather explains how Cinderpelt was injured and had to become a medicine cat. Cinderheart says that she had heard of her, and that she had saved her mother. Jayfeather replies that her death meant more than that. :The scenery changes and they are on a hillside with cats from WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. Cinderheart exclaims that it is the Great Journey and asks Jayfeather why they are here. Jayfeather promises she’ll find out and points out Cinderpelt helping Mousefur with her sore paws and promising Applekit she’ll help her get burrs out of her pelt. A blizzard starts and they are abruptly taken back to the stone hollow, still in the dream, when the badgers are attacking. Jayfeather assures her that they can’t hurt them and leads her to the nursery. They pass by Squirrelflight to find Sorreltail giving birth, Cinderpelt beside her. A badger starts to swipe at Sorreltail but Cinderpelt comes in between. Leafpool and Crowfeather burst in and drive the badger back to the clearing, but Cinderpelt is already dying, only managing to to speak a few brief words to Leafpool before passing. Cinderheart is horrified, asking Jayfeather if the medicine cat will be okay. Jayfeather just tells her to look at the kit. :Cinderheart realizes that the kit is her and this was how she was born. She says that Cinderpelt must have given her life to save hers, but Jayfeather replies that that’s not exactly what happened. When Cinderheart exclaims that he had said she died, Jayfeather replies that she was given a new life. Cinderheart realizes that the new life was her and her memories surge back. She describes becoming an apprentice, her accident, learning to become a medicine cat, Yellowfang’s death, Firestar while receiving his nine lives, finding the lake, learning about her death, and Leafpool leaving. :Finally, Cinderheart falls silent and stares at Jayfeather. She asks him who she is what she is supposed to be. Jayfeather steps forward and tells her that she is Cinderheart, and StarClan granted her another life so she can lead it how she is meant to: as a warrior. Cinderheart asks who else knows and Jayfeather replies that only Leafpool does and no one else needs to. He tells her that she is not an echo of Cinderpelt, but her own cat. Cinderheart gazes around the nursery before approaching Cinderpelt and thanking her for living her first life. Jayfeather tells her it is time to go home. Characters Major *Cinderheart }} Minor *Purdy *Hollyleaf *Lionblaze *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Firestar *Cinderpelt *Yellowfang *Applefur }} Mentioned *Ashfur *Squirrelflight *Molepaw *Cherrypaw *Foxleap *Rosepetal *Half Moon *Whitestorm *Leafpool *Cloudtail *Dustpelt *Thornclaw *Spiderleg *Sorreltail *Crowfeather }} Notes and references Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior